A Yank
by Dangereauxxx
Summary: After the death of Lord Voldemort, I came to Hogwarts for the open Transfigurations position. No one told me that I was going to make a personal enemy with the Head of Slytherin, a war hero, Severus Snape. I'm already having trouble being an American witch in Europe as it is! Eventual OCxSS. A little OCxVK. M for later chapters
1. Prolouge: A Yank

**Why, hello there. This is to be my first story on this site. Been ghost reading for a while and finally decided to jump in writing a story. Bear with me though, like I said, first story. I'll take all comments: good and bad, criticisms, and pointers. I'm looking to improve so all are welcomed. Hopefully, I please you all reading this.**

**Enjoy :]**

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing in the Harry Potter World. Everything belongs to J. _

**xxxxxxx**

* * *

**Prolouge: A Yank.**

* * *

The Wizarding world was a fickle of a thing. Odd or bizarre occurrences were normal. Myths were most likely reality. Goblins were real. Merepeople were real. Heck, even dragons existed! Though, despite all the crazy, weird things about it, the Wizarding world wasn't that different to the Muggle world. They still had the same behavioral patterns like the muggles. The same thought process. The same _aspirations_ to move forward with improvements. Even like the muggles, they were the same to judge. The Europeans were a prime example of this.

Like their muggle counterparts, The European witches and wizards mostly thought themselves superior compared to the rest of the world. Stuck in old habits, their wizarding community was what one might say _frozen in time_. They still dressed like they were back a century or two, focused mainly on their continent, and still very much followed old school laws. If you were to talk about magic outside of Europe, they would said it is outdated or the "wrong" way to do things. They thought _very_ highly of themselves.

Say you were a foreigner from Africa. They would say you were barbaric. They assume that all magic folk were practicing voodoo and doing sacrifices. South America? Well, they mostly thought they were still worshipping a million gods. North America? Europe considers them the black sheep of the family, because hey. They were once Europeans too, but decided to take off. And don't even get me started on what they thought of Asia and Australia.

Which leads me to the reason why I'm saying all of this.

I'm your typical American witch with a heritage list that is so long that it spands all over Europe, and I am about to venture to Europe for my first "Team-esque" job in a lovely, well known school by the name of Hogwarts as the new Transfigurations teacher. I've always been a self-sufficent woman. Very independent indeed, but to say I'm nervous is a bit of an understatement. Terrified is more of a correct answer. Absolutely, positively terrified.

My only thought about all of this? I just hope they like me.


	2. Late to the Meeting

**Bonjour. Here's chapter one for everyone! The previous post to just be a predecessor to this one. Reviews are welcomed! I love impute!**

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

_Disclaimer: I still owe nothing._

**xxxxxxx**

* * *

**Late To the Meeting.**

* * *

I, Severus Snape, was a very lucky fellow. Even with all the wrong doings I was both forced and willingly did in his past before the war, I considered myself a very fortunate man. Knowing at this very moment I shouldn't be here for this staff meeting and should be dead, I was a very, _very_ lucky man indeed. I was granted another chance to live by none other than Nymphadora Lupin, wife to one of the very men I had loathed the majority of my existence, the late Remus Lupin, before she was later killed in the battle at Hogwarts. She just happened to stumble upon my broken body after Nagini had attacked me under the control of his master Lord Voldemort. She had quickly Apparatus my fragile limbs to St. Mungos after doing what she could to stop the bleeding from my jugular. If she had not gone back to fight at the school, she would be alive. This was one of the few things that still hung over my head. Her son would still have a mother had someone prevented her from going back.

Even sitting at this table while Minerva McGonagall, who stepped up to become the new Headmistress of Hogwarts, was going over this year's schedule, I thought about all the recent events that happened these past few months.

I, Severus Snape, had received a First Class Order of Merlin when the public became aware that I had acted on Dumbledore's behalf when killing him. They realized that I was on the Order's side of the war after the second rising of Voldemort the entire time. The view on me in the public eye had changed drastically. The Ministry had offered myself many high positions and society wanted to keep me in the lime light.

All of this, though, I had declined. I didn't want the big name. I didn't want the fame like the Potter boy was receiving. I just wanted my secluded life back. No fancy dinner parties to gain political ties. No countless articles about myself in numerous stupid magazines. No attention, what so ever. What appealed to me was my potions lab, my dungeons and my solitude. I just wanted to keep my role as the Potions Master and the territory that came with.

Simple as that.

Simple was best for me.

I focused back to Minerva's speech to the staff. Half the staff had been replaced after the battle. Slughorn had graciously stepped down to give me back my job as Potions Master. A former student, Katie Bell, came back to Hogwarts to take over the void that was left for the Arithmacy position. Even though she had been a Gryffindor, she had been a diligent student. Always a good mark on all assignments, terms, etc. Hagrid was re-instated to his position as the Professor of Care of Magical Creatures. Proudfoot, a former Auror that fought during the Battle of Hogwarts, ended up taking the open Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Proudfoot was a peculiar one. He only went by the one name and no one knew if Proudfoot was his first or last name. Severus distinctly remembered hitting him in the back during the Great Battle and knocking him unconscious. _Very good dueler from what I can remember from the past. _The Muggles Studies position was replaced with none other than Hermione Granger. This made her the youngest staff member in Hogwarts, only being a year older than some of her future students. Though, being a muggle-born, it made sense, because she had firsthand knowledge of everything muggle.

While scanning the staff members around the table, my train of thought was interrupted by Minerva's sudden increase in volume, even if very minimal it was.

"With all that said," Minerva stated, "I would like to tell everyone that I will not be teaching Transfigurations from now on." There was a collected intake of breath from the entire. This peaked my attention. "With me taking on the role as Headmistress of Hogwarts, I will be very limited on time for running a classroom. I have found a _very_ suitable replacement in a very highly respected witch from across seas. Unfortunately, she could not make this meeting and will be arriving in a few days time depending on how fast she can get all her affairs in order."

At the mention of the witch being from abroad, everyone seemed to wear the same mask of curiosity or dumbfound, except for myself. Everyone was asking questions now about this witch. Who was she? Why isn't she here for the meeting? Where across the pond was she from? Was she American? Why pick up an American witch when there were plenty of suitable witches or wizards in Europe? I could practically see all the wheels turning in everyone's head. It apparently was noticeable to Minerva, also.

"Her name is Lauren Maiero. Yes, she is American and comes from the city of Chicago. She is not at this meeting because when I asked her to take this position, it was last minute. Miss Maiero is getting all her stuff in order for her move," Minerva concluded. Miss Granger, being the insufferable know-it-all she is, didn't seem too settled with this answer. _An American? Hmmm._

"But why go overseas to hire a teacher? I'm sure there are many people qualified here in Europe for the Transfiguration spot," said Granger.

"Well, Granger. Lauren Maiero is probably the most qualified in my aspects. She has received countless of awards for her work in Transfigurations, wrote a few books already about the subject, and is one of the smartest witches of her time in America. Wouldn't you want her in your good books?" Minerva asked with a cat-like smirk on her face. Granger just looked away a little defeated. She probably was thinking about how she would have like to be McGonagall's successor instead of the new Muggle Studies teacher. She always wanted to be the best. This thought made would of made myself internally chuckled if it wasn't for the sudden crack in the room.

This crack was the sound of someone Apparating into the room. This was impossible, and made all of the staff to grab their wands, pointing them towards the source of the crack. As the smoke of the Apparating disappeared, everyone saw a young lady sporting a confused and slightly terrified look on her face. I could sense the thoughts running through this woman's mind as I gripped my wand.

"Ummm. This_ is_ Hogwarts, right?" asked the young woman. Snape took this time to size her up. The woman in question, Lauren Maiero, could not have been a day over 21! I could admit that she was an attractive witch with her chocolate hair going well past her shoulders and her big chestnut eyes that reminded me of a doe. _Lily_. With this sudden thought, I just shook my head and focused back on the current situation. _Now was not the time to get lost in thought._ I continued to analyze the young witch noting how different she held herself for someone of young age. Her posture was impeccable and showed that she was someone proud of her achievements. She wore tastefully clothes that were very muggle. A sleek black pencil skirt that hugged her hips and a royal purple top that complimented her tan skin, tucked in neatly. Nothing seemed out of place with her. Even will the slightly terrified look as everyone pointed their wands out, she held a defensive stance to her elegant poise. I could tell she was going to be an interesting one, if not a bit young.

As Minerva chuckled, everyone then realized that her wand had not been out this entire time.

"Yes, this is Hogwarts. I would like everyone to meet Lauren Maiero, Hogwarts's newest Transfigurations professor," said Minerva as she walked over and shook hands with the woman. "Lauren, dear. Why don't you take a seat next to Hermione Granger, our Muggle Studies professor." Lauren just nodded and took the empty seat to the right of Granger.

"Well. Let's continue with the meeting then..." Minerva trailed off.

**xxxxxxx**

I just sat there quietly as my new boss, Minerva McGonagall, continued with the staff meeting that I had just barely made it too. Minerva had told me after I accepted the job last week that if I couldn't make it to the meeting, that it was okay. But with me liking to impress, I'd be damned if I didn't come to this. Though upon my arrival, I was quiet surprised to see everyone with their wands pointed at me with the exception of the Headmistress. They all seemed shocked when I had Apparated into the room, some more than others. I distinctly remembered the mysterious looking man dressed in black pretty much having no facial expression. Stone cold, that one appeared to be. _Most likely won't be making friends with that guy._

As the Headmistress wrapped up the staff meeting, she released everyone to their respected chambers. Some chose to mingle and catch up with others while others, like the dark looking man, left. With no clue as to where my room was to be, I walked up to Minerva who was currently in conversation with the Hermione Granger girl I sat next to during the meeting.

"Minerva, I was wondering as to where my rooms were at. I'm rather sleepy after Apparating across the Atlantic. It takes a _lot_ out of ya," I politely interrupted the duo. Minerva went to say something when Hermione interrupted.

"How _did_ you Apparate into Hogwarts? That's impossible! You must be bloody powerful." I just stood there with a confused look.

"What do you mean no one can Apparate into Hogwarts? I had no issue with it." As I looked at Minerva, she just nodded in confirmation. _Well, wow. Note to self, no more Apparating in the school unless an emergency. They already think I'm bizarre. Don't need to fuel the fire._

"Hermione. Why don't you show Lauren to her quarters since you are nearby? You two are close in age so I thought it appropriate." Hermione nodded to Minerva. "Her room is next to the Stature of the Rowena Ravenclaw. See you at dinner, ladies." With that, the Headmistress left the two alone.

"So. You're close to my age? How old? I'm 19." Hermione asked me. I was already starting to realize that this Hermione Granger was someone who needed to know everything.

"I'm 23." I simply stated as she followed Hermione out of the room into the hallway.

"And you're supposed to be one of the smartest and top wizards in America? Wow." Hermione continued. "How though? You're so young for accomplishing all that Minerva said you did." I just rolled her eyes. This girl was nosy and judgeful. _Peachy. This is going to be a blast if everyone is like this._

"Well, your own Harry Potter defeated Voldemort, didn't he? He is still a young guy. Us Americans can also have exceptional wizards too. We are not different people, just in different places." I responded. _Europeans are quick to judge because I'm American._

Hermione seemed to shut up real quick after the last statement. I just took this time to look at the surroundings to familiarize myself with the path to my rooms. I didn't want to get lost. That would just give more people more ammunition to put me down for being American. _Can't navigate a simple castle they'd say._

The walls seemed to be lined in paintings, moving vigorously through each portrait. The hallways seemed dank and dark, something that I wasn't used to compared to the States, where everything was open and modern. It was unfamiliar territory for me, but this was my new home for the next year. I was hoping that I would learn the layout of the castle before the term started. I want my future students to have faith in me, not look at me like 'Poor American girl'.

As they came onto a stair open area with a bunch a stairs, I was taken by surprise when I felt the staircase below me and Hermione on moving. _What the fuck._ Clutching onto the railing as the stairs swung, I looked over to Hermione who wasn't fazed in the least bit with what must have been a frightened look because she was laughing to herself at my antics. Glaring at her, I made a note to myself that this must be a common occurrence and filed the mental note away into my brain. I continued to take in the area as Hermione and her trotted up the steps when the freaky stairs finished moving. We had to be on the second level of the castle at this point. That much I was positive of. This had a warmer feeling compared to the hallways they had previously had been strolling down.

"Here we are. The Ravenclaw statue." I took a gander at the statue and was taken aback by the beauty of it. I had read up on the history of Hogwarts and everything on its founders the other night, but even the pictures could do no just to this statue. Elegant, poised, beautiful. This statue was everything I wanted to be in my life. Ravenclaw was one of the smartest, if not **THE** smartest witch or wizard out there. _She was the perfect package._

"Sooooo...Do I have a password? Or do I just wave my wand? I was never told what to do." I inquired. _I'm an idiot for not asking McGonagall._

"The entrance to your chambers is most likely 'Finkleberry' since you are new. Katie Bell, the new Arithmacy professor, and mine were before we changed it." I just nodded.

"Finkleberry," I said aloud. _What a bizarre word._

With that, the statue moved to the left revealing a door behind it. Opening the door, I was taken aback by the sheer size of the room. I quickly reminded myself that she was in Europe now, not the cramped city of Chicago. I turned back to Hermione who was sizing me up. At this, I just sighed and shook my head. _Always judging._ I waved her to follow me as I set my purse on a nearby couch. Still taking in the room, Hermione decided to question me.

"You're from America, right?" Hermione prodded.

"Yup."

"Minerva said you from the city of Chicago. Yes?"

"Yup."

"So, did you grow up in Chicago? I read once about a ferris wheel that runs year round. Is that true?" I just nodded, continuing to put my personal belongings around my new home.

"Yup. The Navy Pier Ferris Wheel you are talking about even runs in the winter. And Chicago gets some crazy winters," I replied thinking of that huge blizzard two winters back. Everything had shut down for two days.

"That's fascinating. I've always wanted to go to America." This caught my attention.

"Really?" _Perhaps she's not looking down on me because I'm American._ I paused before continuing. "We can always go one of these breaks if you want." Hermione's eyes lit up at this statement.

"Really? That would be lovely!" _The English sure do talk proper._

Things seemed to run smoothly between the two as they conversed while I finished unpacking what I had brought with me from her purse enchanted with an extendable charm. Hermione continued to ask questions about my schooling, achievements, about America, while I shot back questions right back at Hermione about England, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, her new fiancé, etc', etc. I was pleasantly surprised when I realized that Hermione had been with Harry Potter during the entire second rising of Voldemort. She had been part of the "Golden Trio" with Harry Potter and her now fiancé, Ron Weasley. Hermione seemed very accomplished for a 19 year old witch and saw a lot of her in me. _I'm not as nosy and prying though._

"Bloody hell. What time is it Lauren?" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, nearly making me jump out of my skin. Glancing at my lady's watch on my wrist, I read 6:15 pm.

"It's 6-ish. Why?" Hermione's eyes went bug-eyed for a split second.

"Dinner started at 6 pm." With that, Hermione grabbed me wrist and rushed us towards the Great Hall where dinner was being held. I felt like I was in a whirlwind rushing down the halls. They had been going so fast, I didn't even have time to memorize the way back to my rooms! _Second floor. I know they are on the second floor._

Upon arriving to the Great Hall, I became well aware that the staff had begun eating dinner. I also happen to notice that there weren't any empty seats together. There was one opened to the left of Minerva and the other one was to the right of that man in black. I went to say something to Hermione only to realize she had taken the seat next to Minerva. Sighing begrudgedly to myself, I dragged my feet to the seat only seat left next to the dark man. _Thanks Hermione. Thanks a lot._

Taking the seat quietly, I turned to the man to my left and introduced myself respectfully. When I was met with just a look and silence, I just took this time to study the man that snubbed me. He wasn't what one would call attractive. He had jet black hair that hung around the pale skin of his face. His had a nose that was for sure. It was definitely the dominant feature on his face. And those obsidian eyes. _Those eyes can see right into my mind._ The man wore all black. Black high collared shirt. Black pants. Black cape. Black, black, black. I could bet he even wore black underwear. After chuckling to myself at the thought, I came to the conclusion that he was very much a man of solitude and did not like to draw attention to himself. _Deeeeefinitely not going to be buddy, buddy with whoever this guy is._

**xxxxxxx**

I didn't say anything to her. I didn't _want_ to say anything to her. I just wanted to be in peace. I could tell she was looking at me still, even while I continued to eat the food in front of myself. She was looking at me like I was an organism under a microscope, studying myself like a test subject. Trying to figure me out. Almost unintentionally, I could hear into her mind _Those eyes can see right into my mind_. How true those words were. Very few people knew I was a Legilimens and that was the way I planned to keep it.

Almost half way through my meal, I felt something trying to pry into my mind. _Why I never._ I knew right away what it was. _Who_ it was. Snapping my head to my left towards the new Transfiguration teacher, I sent her a particularly nasty look.

"What do you think you are doing?" I scolded in a very low voice towards her. She looked shocked momentarily before putting a facade on.

"I don't know what you are playing at, sir."

"Stay out of my mind, little girl. It's a very dangerous place." While I was glaring at her, Lauren just rolled her eyes at me and huffed. This starting to become annoying. _This girl needs to learn her place._ I continued forcefully."I mean it. Don't even attempt to try again. There will be consequences."

"Well, if you would just tell me your name, sir, then I wouldn't have to. You denied me respect. Why should I give it back?" The little prat snapped back quietly.

"You've done nothing to merit my respect, but I am your fellow peer. That should be enough."

"And just because I am the new kid on the block, doesn't mean you can snub me, Professor. I am an equal also." She came back at me and I just continued to glare at her. I already didn't like this woman. She was not leaving me alone. Too persistent, too nosy, and trying too much to get into my business. I simply didn't like anything like about her at all already and we had just got introduced to her earlier at the meeting. _She is very similar to Hermione Granger. I bet she would of sorted into Gryffindor had she gone to Hogwarts._

This year was going to be interesting.

That was for sure.


	3. Dancing with a Snake

**Ciao! It's seems like Lauren can't catch a break. Snape isn't helping at all either. **

**I just wanted to let you guys know that I am actually researching for this story to make it as accurate as possible. With the expection that Snape survives, I believe that I am doing an okay job thus far. If you find anything wrong about the history, etc., etc., please let me know. I want to keep this as close to the HP world as I can.**

**Reviews are welcomed :]**

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

_Disclaimer: Still don't own anything._

**xxxxxxx**

* * *

**Dance with a Snake.**

* * *

After the staff dinner yesterday, I could not have felt anymore awkward next to the dark looking professor. Thanks to Hermione, I found out his name was Severus Snape. _The _Severus Snape. Everyone knew who Severus Snape was. He was the wizard who killed the late Albus Dumbledore, one of the greatest wizards to ever to live. The wizard who spied on the Dark Lord for Dumbledore and the Order of Phoenix. Even in America, people were aware of the celebrity status that Snape held.

"You don't know how dangerous my mind is," he had said to her. It sent a chill down my spine.

That would make sense, though. Who knew what was in there. Everyone knew about his double agent past. He had been a Deatheater. I could only imagine what he had to do under the watchful eye of Lord Voldemort, especially since he was one of the only few the Dark Lord had trusted. I considered myself lucky he had caught on to me trying to peek into his mind. Nightmares could have been a side effect to some of the gruesome images I could have stumbled upon.

Shaking my head, I quickly went back to my explorations. Today, the staff didn't have any meetings so I took full advantage to get familiar with the castle and its layout. I didn't want to have to depend on the other Professors to escort me around. Earlier, I had located the Infirmary rather easily, all the other classrooms were a little troublesome, and I seemed managed to come across this random room that held a bunch of wigs. I decided to just to dismiss that room, because I have no idea why a room like that would exist. When I managed to find the owl post, I quickly sent an owl to the parentals outside of Chicago, letting them home I arrived in one piece and I would be back for the rest of her stuff in a day.

Arriving in what I presumed was the "dungeons", I clutched my sweater closer due to the twenty degree difference it seemed to have. _Castles and their dungeons. Only a bat would want to be in this darkness._ I rounded a corner, only to walk straight into something and land on my butt. Rubbing my back, I looked up to see none other than Severus Snape. He just seemed to have a blank look sported on his face. _A man of many faces._

"Oh, sorry Professor. A little help?" I asked meekly. I didn't want to get even farther on his bad side already. I already had started on the wrong foot with him, even if I wasn't very fond of him. He eyeballed me and seemed reluctant to help me up, but eventually stuck out a hand, hoisting me up in one swift movement.

As I steadied myself, I lingered a bit before blurting out the words "I'm" and "Sorry". I figure I should try to make nice with Snape because I, A: already managed to piss him of before term started and B: I didn't want to have to look over her shoulder for him getting ready to hex the life out of me. I want this year to go as smoothly as possible because I would like to be offered the job after this _trial_ period as I have come to dub it.

But unfortunately, Snape didn't even seem pleased with my attempt at peace because he merely looked at me with a scowl and proceeded to walk briskly around me. This only managed to annoy me and fueled my dislike for the cranky Potions Professor. _War Hero or not, at least AWKNOWLEDGE when I try to give an apology! _Determined to talk to him, I trotted as fast as my heeled boots would allow me.

"Hey! Severus! Hold up!" I yelled down the hallway. Snape did not seem to let up in his strides and just continued on his way. He was ruffling my feathers. I know it. "Hey you overgrown ass! I'm trying to talk to you!" I continued to yell as I strode purposely toward Snape. This apparently made him stop and turn only to give me a rather nasty look.

"What is it that a little pest like you wants stalking me through a dark corridor, Maiero? Please. Enlighten me," Snape drawled in his low baritone voice. If looks could kill, I would have died a million times on the spot. Luckily, I was raised to stand up for myself.

"Well, _sir,_" I drawled back in a mocking manner "I would like to know why you chose to ignore my apology when I'm trying to make an effort to be civil towards you. That is why I am quote on quote _stalking_ you."

"Obviously, if I have to explain it to you, then you will never get it, child," he simply stated like it was a well known fact. Mentally, I was fuming.

"_Obviously,_ it's not. So, would you please care to elaborate Professor? Please. Explain it like you would a child since you think of me as one." I sniped back at the gargoyle of a man. His intimidating ways were NOT going to work of this lady. _He has another thing coming if he thinks so._ Snape's shift in body language at this point portrayed the fact that he was not happy with me at the moment.

"If you were a student, I would give you a month's worth of detentions for that comment, Miss Maiero," Snape sneered at me. This statement proceeded to make me let out a rather unlady-like snort.

"Well then. Seeing as I'm not your student, but your peer, that might be a bit hard for you to convince the Headmistress as to why you want to graciously give me a month's worth detention." Snape went to retort to this, but I swiftly interrupted him. "And since I am your equal, Snape, I suggest you don't refer to me as a child. Despite my age, I am quite the witch and well qualified to be your peer. Treat me like one, or you will be sorry, sir."

After giving the _dear_ Severus Snape a verbal beat down, I turned on my heels a proceeded to walk in the direction I was originally heading before this hiccup of a situation disrupted my rather pleasant day. And being the smart ass I am, I didn't even turn around for my last comment to the professor.

"I retract my apology, Snape. You have yet to earn it."

This man would be the death of me.

**xxxxxxx**

That _witch._

That witch had the nerve to say that to me.

"_You have yet to earn it" _she said.

As I watched her cocky figure strut down the corridor, it took every inch of my being to not go up to her and teach her now to disrespect people. Lauren Maiero had the gall to assume because she was favored by Minerva that she was the one calling the shots. _Stupid American._

What was Minerva thinking hiring this brat to be her successor? Lauren Maiero was the definition of an ignorant American. She is full of herself, thinking she was above the rest of the world. The girl was an over achiever, just like Granger, from the sounds of her back round. Upon doing some background research on her, I discovered that not only was she well off for her age in the Wizarding World, but also in the Muggle side of this earth. Miss Maiero had established a learning program at the ripe age of 19 in Chicago for homeless children and since it was picked up by the First Lady of the United States, who made it a nationwide program. Credited as the founder of Knowledge For Youth, Lauren Maiero gets royalties from the teaching program. And that was just in the Muggle World.

At 20 years of age, she won an international Transfigurations competition that was held in Moscow. Beating out the best witches and wizards that would 20 to 30 years her senior, Miss Maiero still holds the title as Best in Transfigurations in the world. And due to _that success_, her words seem to be the ones to follow for any witch or wizard excelling in that field of expertise. She's been asked to write books for schools, write articles for various journals, and is apparently a very popular figure in America. For a 23 year old, Lauren Maiero has accomplished more than what most Transfirgation specialists in the past have succeeded at the end of their careers in the field.

Unfortunately, due to the Second Rising of Voldemort, the majority of Europe was not aware of Lauren Maiero and her unheard of abilities in the subject of Transfiguration. America and the rest of the world were barely affected by Lord Voldemort and his views. Europe seemed to be the only ones heavily damaged by the evil man. The rest of the Wizard community seemed _very_ aware of this young American.

Thinking back at all of this information, I grew even more annoyed with the young twit that is Lauren Maiero. She was haughty, a smartass, and had an air of self righteousness all wrapped up in the pretty little package of a well dressed, poised young witch. No one seemed to see the snide, rude, and crass brat underneath the façade she put on. Lauren Maiero hid her true self well under that mask of her, unlike myself. I made it well aware of my thoughts on others and of my views.

With that, I entered my potions lab hoping to forget about the annoying little American.

**xxxxxxx**

I spent the rest of the day with Hermione and the Arithmacy teacher, Katie Bell, after the little tiff I had with Snape earlier. The three of us, being fairly close in age, decided to meet up in the Teachers' Lounge and chat for a bit. That was two hours ago and here we were starting talking about random things. Katie was currently telling me about the Quidditch program they had here at Hogwarts. I'll admit I do enjoy the game and flying, but I could never take part of a full fledge game. Pickup games at family functions were fun, but to go professional? I was an average flyer. My broom was an early Nimbus model, nothing too fancy and a bit out of date but I loved it.

"Yeah. The school goes nuts over Quidditch here. Very cut throat. I played on the Gryffindor team for four years as a chaser when I was here as a student," Katie told me as she sipped on her tea.

"Really? I love going to games. Especially the World games. Unfortunately, the Americans are mediocre at best and have not past the Quarter Finals in years. I still root for them though." I replied after taking a drink out of my coffee.

That was another thing. Coffee is something I cannot live without. Bold, strong, black American coffee. I could not even fathom drinking tea all the time!

"Ron wanted to try out for the Harpies, but I think he wants to focus now on his Auror training. He still has two and a half more years before he becomes full fledge," Hermione gloated about her soon-to-be husband. I give her credit it though. After all of them went through the Great Battle here, I feel like doing anything else would be a breeze.

"How is everyone doing, Hermione? I haven't had time to talk to anyone except for Oliver Wood and Angela. I haven't even heard from Lee Jordan in god knows forever!" Katie whined. I just assumed this was her close group of friends from her Hogwarts days. Probably all Gryffindor since the Houses here are so tightly knit from what I've been hearing. Hermione sighed and looked up from the book she seemed to be browsing through.

"They all seem to be doing well considering what happened months prior. George is reopening the store again. Apparently, Angelina took some interest in helping him with it. If you ask me, I think she's developing quite the crush on him. Every time I see George, she is always around recently." This thought made Katie grin like a mad man.

"I knew it would happen. Those two were close in school. I thought it would have happened then," Katie said in a matter-of-fact tone. Hermione nodded in agreement. I just shrugged my shoulder since I had no inkling who any of these people were. I was an odd man out at this point of the conversation.

Interrupting the conversation going on, we all heard someone else walk into the room. My stomach churned with annoyance upon my line of sight settling on the intruder. _Snape._ The man seemed to be in deep conversation with Proudfoot, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Pretending that I was belittling the cranky Potions teacher into tears, I gripped the handle of my mug for my coffee until my knuckles were snow white. Hermione and Katie seemed to notice this and gave me a questioning look. I didn't shift my eyes away with every intention of boring holes into the jerk's head.

"What's with the look Lauren?" Hermione asked with a hint of concern.

Upon hearing my name, Snape turned only to stare at me with an annoyed scowl. _He is the one annoying me._ Proudfoot seemed to realize that he didn't have Snipe's attention and twisted to see what had distracted the stupid gargoyle from his conversation. Realizing that it was us girls, mainly me, that Snape was glaring at, Proudfoot just simply waved at us and excused himself to leave. Snape, apparently not wanting to stay in the room by himself, quickly followed him. Hermione and Katie just looked at each other then back at me.

"So…Why is Snape sending you non-verbal death threats, Lauren?" Katie Bell inquired. I just rolled my eyes and snorted at the mere thought of the creepy professor.

"He just doesn't like to accept apologies apparently. That dude also thinks of me as a little child for him to scold because I'm younger than him," I replied with a look of aggravation. Hermione had a look on her face that seemed to concur with what I was saying.

"Yeah. That sounds like Snape. In all my years at Hogwarts, he called me an 'Insufferable Know-it-all'. It was rather bothersome and purposely would choose other students over me if I knew the answer." This just made my jaw drop as a thought raced into my mind. _Was this man going to treat me like this if not worse for the remainder of the year?_ This put a scowl on my face. I didn't want to have to deal with this all year. It would be rather annoying, irritating, and downright pain in my ass.

"Great. I ticked off the devil."

This was going to be a _spectacular_ year.


	4. Anxiety At Its Finest

**Hola, everyone! It seems our American friend, Lauren, has made a personal enemy with the ever daunting Severus Snape. They don't seem to be eye to eye at the moment. At least she seems to have made friends with Hermione Granger and Katie Bell! Let's see what our little lady is up to now. **

**Thanks to everyone for the favorites & followers and a special thanks to ****Decepticon-silverstreak**** & ****The Yoshinator**** for the reviews! Mucho Gracias!**

**Reviews are much encouraged!**

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

_Disclaimer: Still got nothing._

**xxxxxxx**

* * *

**Anxiety At Its Finest.**

* * *

Sitting down in a chair near by a window with a cup of coffee in hand, I gazed out at the backdrop that was the rolling hills of that Hogwarts was nestled between. The lake seemed peaceful and smooth and one could hear the birds were chirping softly outside. At this point of the day, the sun was setting for the evening leaving the sky with a pinkish purple hue. It really was a breath taking site. The scene looked like something you would see on a post card you'd send to a friend. To add to the serenity, I had some Led Zeppelin playing softly in the background from a charmed set of speakers I brought with me to school. Currently, the song "Ten Years Gone" was playing. The guitar was strumming so pleasing that I could practically lose myself in a trance. Trying to calm down, I breathed deeply preparing myself for the activities taking place in an hour.

Tonight was the night.

Beginning tonight, all the students were to back to Hogwarts to start the new term. Tonight, I would be meeting all my students for the next year. Hundreds of students. They would all be looking at me like a project under a microscope scrutinizing my every movement. The anxiety was coursing through my entire being like a rapid wild fire in Colorado back home in the States. I was nervous that was for sure. This was my first official teaching gig besides the random lectures I've given at a few times in the past. My thoughts were racing through my mind at a mile a minute. What if I wasn't good? What if they didn't respect me because I was young, or American, or seemed like a push over? _Maybe I should be tough, but then I'll turn out bitter like Snape._ This made me snap out of this mental battle with myself real quick. I would not turn out like that seemingly miserable man.

Walking to my mirror, I looked at the reflection and started to give myself a nonverbal pep talk. My students would like me. No, they would _love_ me. I'm determined to make thought a reality. I would NOT turn out unhappy. I am everything Snape is not. Exact opposite. I wasn't secluded. I was young, yes, but I looked at that as a positive not a negative. The woman I saw in the mirror was a very likable person. Easy to get along with. Down to earth. Fairly intelligent. Almost the Triple Threat package as we call it in the U.S.A.

Shaking my head of the thoughts before I got egotistical, I snatched my attire for the evening from the closet. I chose a classic cut deep purple dress with a thin black belt and simple black heels. The dress was a boat neck to show off the collarbone and had cap-styled short sleeves that gave it a modern yet feminine look to it. Hugging the curves in all the right places, the dress came a few inches above the knees. It was a modest yet very flattering piece that I absolutely adored to wear. When I pair it with the pearls my father had gotten for me from Italy, I felt like a million bucks. With simple eyeliner and nude lip stain, it would just complete the perfect picture I wanted to portray. A classic lady that was very confident with her abilities, but not someone who was full of themselves. That was the goal at least.

After about a half hour of getting ready, I snatched my matching cloak hanging on the closet door and left my room. I was meeting Katie Bell by the moving staircases since I was still not comfortable with those yet. Upon seeing her, I noticed she was wearing red and gold attire. _Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor._ She had chosen a red tea length dress with golden flats. Her cloak was what really got you. It was so golden it actually looked like a shining sun! With her blond hair, you would almost be blinded by all the bright hues that was Katie Bell. Chuckling to myself as we descended the stairs that were thankfully not moving, we were joined with Professor Sprout and McGonagall.

Conversing on the way to the Great Hall, I got to know the Herbology teacher. She told be all about her various green houses filled to the brim with exotic plants and herbs. I remember telling her about growing up and helping my mother garden her plants both magical and nonmagical. When she seemed intrigued, I continued to tell her about the little garden I started in the high rise I lived in back in Chicago. I'll admit it wasn't much, but it had been something I was proud of. It's rather hard to grow stuff fifteen floors up from the ground. She assured me that just by looking at me, though, that I had a natural green thumb just like one of her former students, a Neville Longbottom. And from what I could get from the way she talked about his talents in her classroom, she thought of him like a protégé. The conversation appeared to halt upon arriving to the giant open doors that led to the Great Hall.

Glancing around, I saw that most of the teachers had arrived and _thankfully_ Snape had sat on the end with the other seat to his left being preoccupied by Proudfoot. I took a seat to the left of McGonagall and Hermione sat to my right. As quick as I sat down, a house elf appeared right before me. The green creature grovellingly asked what I preferred to drink and I politely asked for a red wine. If I was to calm my anxiety about tonight some way, wine was definitely the route I was going to take. McGonagall seemed to sense my apprehension and just gave my shoulder a squeeze.

"You'll be fine, dear. Just relax," She reassured me. I looked at her with unsure look on my face.

"How do you know? Once they hear I'm American, they just won't take me seriously. It's bad enough that I'm only 23." I sighed. McGonagall chuckled softly and just smiled.

"How do you think Miss Granger and Miss Bell feel? They are both young, also. Plus, they even went to school with some of these students. I feel that might be a harder hurdle than being American."

"But-" She shook her head and looked me straight in the eyes.

"No buts. I know people have been hard on Americans in the past. The views most people have with them are not too pleasant, but times are changing. Look what most of Europe just went through with Voldemort? People are starting to be more accepting, now. People change, Lauren." McGonagall was right. Times were changing in Europe. Maybe not as fast as _I _would like, but they were. _This is why she is the Headmistress. She knows all the right words and answers to say._

Out of nowhere, the Great Hall became lively. The students were finally starting to pile in and sit at their respected tables. As I scanned over the body of students, I could tell which houses were which. The Gryffindors being the loudest at the table all the way to my left. The Hufflepuffs sitting to the table at the right being all smiley and friendly. The Ravenclaws were right of the Hufflepuffs and they all appeared to be a very studious bunch even though classes haven't begun yet. And finally, all the way to my right were the Slytherins. Majority of them had scowls on their faces and looked to be a very smug bunch of kids. _They look like a handful already._ All in all though, the student body in front of me were going to be my blank canvas and I was hoping I could mold them into fine witches and wizards.

When all the students were seated, that was when I noticed that Snape was not sitting at the Head Table anymore. I looked around not spotting him anywhere in the Great Hall, and thought to myself that perhaps the children were too much for him. This just me snicker and get a look from Hermione from my right. I gave a silent _What_ look and she just rolled her eyes at me.

Suddenly, the Great Hall doors were swung open with Snape entering like a very menacing figure. His black cloak billowing behind his swift movements and he was sporting a deeply annoyed look on his pale face. When he finally halted, I realized had a group of very young students looking terrified behind him. _So, he's like this with everyone._ Having no clue why these children were following him, I nudged Hermione and gave her a questioning look.

"Those are the first years. They come after the older students so they can get sorted into a house," she stated matter-of-fact leaning over to me. I gave her an incredulous look.

"And they sent _him_ to get the students? They look like they are ready to piss themselves!" I said in a hushed voice. She just shrugged not knowing why.

"McGonagall used to do it, but with her being the Headmistress now, someone has to now."

"Poor children. They probably want to go straight back home with the looks they have now. After dealing with that man, I know I would. Sheesh." Hermione silently chuckled and nodded her head in agreement. _At least I'm not the only one that thinks that man is a bear._

After Snape finally took a seat, McGonagall had begun the sorting of the scared children. To say the way they sorted the kids was a bit of an understatement. Tonight had been the first time I had seen a talking, singing hat and I was a bit taken aback by it. Back in the States at Salem, we didn't have house to be sorted in or a singing hat. We were just arranged by age and our sex. There was no House competition so all of this was new to me. After about the sixth or seventh name called, I started to drone out the singing hat and just started to clap when everyone else was. This incoming year of First Years was a rather big group Hermione whispered in my year at one point. Guessing it was due to the fall of the Dark Lord, I thought of this as a good sign. _McGonagall was right. Things are starting to change. _When the sorting was finished, McGonagall stood at the podium to make her speech and everyone got silent.

"Good evening students and welcome to Hogwarts. I am very eager to start this year due to the recent past events. It's the start of a brand new chapter for the magical community and a fresh start for Hogwarts. I would like to take this time to introduce our new faces you see at the Head Table." She started off.

Inwardly, I was shaking like a crazy. My hand tightened a bit of the stem of my wine glass due to the apprehension of being announced in front of everyone. Taking a rather generous gulp of my wine, I closed my eyes and mentally counted back from 20 to calm myself.

_20, 19, 18, 17…_

"First off, we have former Gryffindor, Katie Bell, here taking over the spot for Arithmacy." Everyone, especially the Gryffindors, gave her a warm welcome when she stood and smiled warmly at everyone. In my head, I was still counting.

_13, 12, 11, 10…_

"Next, we have Hermione Granger, another former Gryffindor, teaches Muggle Studies." Everyone pretty much screamed their welcomes and hollered as she stood up and waved. I guess everyone knew who she was. Hermione _did_ hang out with Harry Potter and seemed to be a lot of the brains in the 'Golden Trio' as she told me.

_7, 6, 5, 4,…_

"Also, for those coming back this year, I will not be teaching Transfigurations anymore. Instead, we have an American witch I think of as a highly suitable predecessor for myself. Please, everyone welcome Lauren Maiero." McGonagall said gesturing her arms towards me. There were a collective amount of whispers going on in the hall.

_3, 2, 1,… Here goes nothing._

Nervously, I just swallowed whatever wine I had left in my glass and stood up with a forced fake smile. I got a slow start to my applause, people being unsure about me. Eventually, it picked up when people realized I wasn't going to do anything crazy or what not. After the claps ended, I almost collapsed sitting in my chair. The apprehension in me subsided a bit when my introduction was over. I didn't even hear Proudfoot get his introduction because I was lost in my own little world. _Thank god that is over._

As soon as the introductions began, they were over. McGonagall had told everyone that it was time to eat. Dinner went uneventful. I made small talk with both McGonagall and Hermione for a bit, but the majority of the time I just kept to myself. I did a lot of people watching with the students, trying to pick up on their behaviors ahead of time. I find this easier to get along with people if I feel like I knew them before meeting them. Though, I was not going to chance trying to sneak into their heads like I did Snape. Last thing I need is another episode like _that one_ happening. _I guess I'll be using the Legillems less here. Bummer._

My father had been the one who taught me that. Growing up, he had to use it on prisoners to get information out of the heads. Lou Maiero had been highly sought after investigator in the American wizarding community. He was a very self kept man, a man of few words, but I always knew how to sneak a smile out of him better than my three sisters. It's probably why I am closer to him then my mother. I was the definition of Daddy's Little Girl. He is definitely my role model. Always looking up to him and never wanting to be anything else but like my dad.

Shaking my head, I refocused on my surroundings. My eyes were wandering aimlessly when they settled on the site of Snape muttering a few worlds to Proudfoot. As if he could sense my stare, his gaze shifted to me. His face conveyed no emotion except for the fact that his cold eyes were silently telling me to _bugger off_ as the Brits would say. I frowned and scowled in his direction giving him the sign that I wasn't fond of him either.

Breaking the two of us out of this silent battle, McGonagall stood up from her seat to make another announcement. Apparently, everyone else at the head table seemed surprised by this because they all were not expecting her to give another speech yet. McGonagall merely smiled at everyone and cleared her throat to being. The hall went silent waiting for whatever she had to say.

"Before I let you guys continue your meals, I would like to make one more announcement. This year is going to have another momentous occasion happening at Hogwarts. If some of you recall four years ago, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament," She began. I sported a confused look as everyone began to whisper. Having no clue what it was, I was as lost as most of the first years. _Triwizard Tournament?_ "We have been honored again to bring it back to Hogwarts this year to try to bring back unity under our roof here. In one month, Durmstung and Beauxbatons will arrive and we will share our classrooms with them for the remainder of the tournament."

Like fire, the noise in the Great Hall grew fiercely and quickly. Everyone seemed to be excited about this Triwizard Tournament. Still having _no_ clue what it was, I sat there quietly just observing everyone's reaction. Even Hermione to my right seemed ecstatic about this thing. _Apparently, it's a huge thing here._

"And with the tournament, everyone knows there will be the Yule Ball to celebrate the tournament and its champions from each school." I almost choked on my wine I was currently sipping on. _A dance? Oh Lord._ I am not a school dance kind of girl. Salem had one every year and I think I only went to about two of them. The nerve of trying to find a date, getting the perfect dress, and the drama that went with it never appealed to me.

This was going to be insane.

**xxxxxxx**

Silently, I chuckled at Lauren Maiero's reaction to Minerva's announcement of a dance happening this year. _So, the little girl wasn't a fan of dances. Who would of thought?_ Even though I detested them myself, I would have a lot of fun with them piece of information. The girl and I were never going to see eye to eye. That was a fact. So, anything I can see as a fault, I was going to take full advantage of.

"What are your thoughts on the tournament coming back, Severus? Minerva never told the staff about this. It's quite a surprise." Proudfoot interrupted my musings. I turned my face to Proudfoot.

Proudfoot was a simple character. He was a wizard a little younger than myself at 30 years old. A few wrinkles were starting to grace his olive skin and grey was starting to appear in his cropped jet black hair due to the stress that came to being an Auror. He had fought during the Battle of Hogwarts with the other Aurors and was apparently a good friend to Nymphadora Tonks. He was of average stature and was someone that could hold a conversation with anyone. He was rather intelligent in him own way, because his knowledge was so well rounded. Out of the entire staff, he was the only one I could tolerate next to Minerva.

"It was something that I was not expecting, but I can see why Minerva wants it here. She's trying to rebuild the integrality of Hogwarts back up and bring it to full glory again. In my opinion, it is actually a smart move." I replied, sipping on my tea. Proudfoot just nodded in agreement.

"It is. I'm assuming she'll have a meeting about it at a later date to explain to the rest of us what exactly in going on. I'd hate to be left in the dark about it."

"I'm sure she will." There was a period of silent for a brief second before Proudfoot looked at me questioning.

"I've been trying to figure this out. What is going on with you and the American?" he prodded a bit. Just bring her up produced a scowl on my face.

"Nothing. She just doesn't know how to keep to herself and is a rather annoying twit. I have no clue why Minerva hired her." I almost snapped out.

"What do you mean? She seems almost harmless and is quite the looker if you ask me," he said nudging me with his elbow. I shot him a glare and he seized.

"What is it they say? You can't judge a book by its cover? Well, Miss Maiero may just be hiding something under her above par looks. Don't let her fool you, Proudfoot. Anyways, she is apparently a Legillems. First day here, she was trying to get into my head. Can't trust her." This last statement almost seemed to intrigue Proudfoot, because his line of sight was shifted to Maiero.

"Really? That makes things interesting. Never would have guessed," Proudfoot said while stroking his chin.

Merely staring at the girl in question, I watched as she watched the students as she ate silently. Her eyes purposely scanning the crowd, drinking in every single detail she could. Her well put together face conveying no emotion on it. It was almost like Miss Maiero was stalking her prey. I can almost imagine her with a panther-like suaveness watching these students, ready to pounce on them. Watchful. Always watchful. I had no inch of my body willing to trust her.

As the dinner finally came to an end, Minerva released everyone from the halls. The prefects were showing leading the first years where to find their house's main room and where their own dormitory was located. I ended up tailing the Slytherins down to the dungeons before veering off towards my quarters. Last thing I wanted was to be around those children more than I had to. I just wanted to nurse a glass or two of firewhiskey and prepare for the classes that started tomorrow.

That night I suffered nightmares of Lily being killed repeatedly in front of me.


	5. Wicked Witch of the West

**Guten Tag! Starting to dive into a bit of background for some of the other characters. When I was looking to bring in characters to fill in open spots for the staff, the DADA was a challenge. I didn't really want to take anyone away from a job they already had. So when I stumbled across the name Proudfoot and nothing really came up about him except that he was an Auror, I took the liberty with giving him a bit. I think I might really like the development plan I have for him. Also, enter Durmstrang and Beauxbatons! Perhaps some Viktor Krum?**

**The Yoshinator**: **Thanks again for the review! And I agree. Poor Severus is still tortured with the thoughts of Lily. Sadness!**

**Let's just see what you guys think! Reviews are more than welcomed :]**

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

_Disclaimer: Nadda._

**xxxxxxx**

* * *

**Wicked Witch of the West.**

* * *

So, it's been a month that I've been at Hogwarts.

One whole month.

The first week, I had all my students asking me about America. Where I was from. Why we had funny accents. What it was like. I even had a snide little Slytherin girl, Dragona Campbell, ask me if everyone from America was obese. That comment just made me want to that little brat silly. No one paid attention in my classes at first either. I was overwhelmed trying to figure it out before I remember snapping one day at the _same_ Slytherin girl. I remember that day distinctly.

_It was the fourth class that day with the Fourth year Slytherins and Ravenclaws. I was trying to get them to transfigure a cup into a bunny. No one was paying attention with the exception of a few Ravenclaws. The rest were merely gossiping! The gall of them!_

"_Students. Students get back to work." I said loudly trying to get their attention. The class stared at me for a second before ignoring me and going back to chatting. I could feel myself drowning in the noise and no one was paying attention. "Claaaaass." I had drawled out._

_That's when it happened._

_Dragona Campbell decided to voice what everyone was thinking._

"_No one wants to listen to you. You don't deserve this position, because you're __**American. **__Just give it up already."_

_That's when I had enough._

_I cracked._

_Snapping my back as straight as it would, I put on the fiercest look I've ever put on my face before. I walked over to Miss Campbell's desk with determination and halted in front of her desk with my arms crossed looking down at her with a "I-Don't-Take-Shit-From-No-One" look etched on my face. Towering over her, I could see the fear starting to develop on the unbearable twat's face._

"_Well, Miss Campbell. Isn't that what everyone thinks of me? That I'm not fit for teaching you due to the fact that I am American? Hmm?" I asked sharply. She had the look of prey about to get eaten. Looking similar to a deer in headlights, she meekly nodded. "Okay. Answer me this, Miss Campbell. Do you have anything to say to me before I make an example of you?"_

_If her eyes could get any bigger, they'd fall out of their sockets. _

_**I was going to make a very, very good example of her.**_

"_No? Well then. 100 points from Slytherin for insulting a teacher." _

_The class collectively gasped. I could bet they couldn't even fathom the new teacher even thinking about taking that many points away in the first week no less. I, Lauren Maiero, was not about to let these students run this classroom anymore. I was sick of it and it was juvenile. Not in my classes anymore._

_I continued more to a statement for the rest of classroom, "If I ever so much as __**think**__ you students are not paying attention in my classes, you will be kicked out. If you ever misbehave, talk trash about __**anyone**__ during class, or have no slightest respect for me, there will be more serious consequences. And that goes for everyone." That last part was towards to a pair of Ravenclaws whispering to each other in the back of the classroom._

_And with a bit of a cruel smile on, I had one more thing to say to the scared shitless students, "To prove to everyone that I am serious, I want a TEN foot scroll on the founder of the modern day Transfiguration, John Locke, from the Enlightenment Period. I want to know everything about him: where he lived, when he was born, who his parents were, who is __**grandparents **__were, etc, etc. I want everything. And it is due by next class on Thursday. That's two days. Class dismissed."_

_All the students practically sprinted to get out of my classroom. Lauren-1, Everyone Else-0._

After that class, news quickly had spread around about me and my confrontation to the entire class. All my classes afterwards had been the exact opposite to what they had been previously. No one fooled around in my class. No pranks. No whispers. No shenanigans of any sorts. Everyone started listening and paying attention to me because I showed them that this little American girl had back bone. I also had been given a nickname from my students.

_The Wicked Witch of the West._

Apparently, Hermione had been starting off the term with the movie The Wizard of Oz and this was where the kids had obviously snatched the name 'Wicked Witch of the West' for me from. This just mildly amused me. The nickname was relevant since I _was_ from the West. West Hemisphere to be more precise. Kudos for them on that one.

At least my students didn't trample me anymore. No, they were just nervous of the next thing that might set me to take off a crazy amount of House points. Fear. A lot of them had fear for me, because they really had no clue who I was. I was unknown to them. No one wanted to be responsible for that so they all behaved like perfect angels for me. Some students were even saying that I was like a young McGonagall. Stern, Unbiased, and no games. _Good, I don't mind being compared to a woman like her. _

Another thing that came out of my incident in class was Snape came storming into my office livid after dinner. What a nightmare that had been.

_Sitting at my desk, I had been softly humming to myself while I was going over some of the scrolls the Sixth Year Gryffindors turned in about Animagi. I had been in a rather pleasant mood since dinner until I heard my office door pretty much fly off the hinges. Looking up I saw Snape marching up like the Devil incarnate. _

"_What do you want, Snape.?" I merely asked going back to the essays laid out before me._

"_What were you thinking?" he growled at me._

"_I'm sorry. You are going to have to elaborate. I think many things."_

"_I'm talking about the 100 point deduction from the Slytherin House Points. What in blazing were you thinking doing that?"_

_Finally looking up, I was slightly taken aback when I realized he was leaning on my desk with the fowlest of fowl looks etched on his translucent face. Quickly adjusting myself, I leaned back in my chair folding my arms. _

"_Miss Campbell had spoken out of line and disrespected a staff member of the school. Simple as that."_

"_But 100 points? Are you out of your mind, woman?" He was seething at this point. Almost visibly seething._

"_Oh, I'm a woman now? I thought I was merely a child who couldn't take a hint." I was playing games with him. I knew I was walking very close to a line I shouldn't._

"_I will not play these juvenile games. Answer me." His tone left no room for discussions._

"_Yes, I did take 100 points. I will __**not**__ tolerate that attitude from anyone in my classroom. Respect is what I ask for and unfortunately, Dragona Campbell was not giving it and blatantly ignoring me. Be lucky I didn't give her a __**month's**__ worth of detention like you would of."_

_Snape pushed off the desk and stood of up straight looking down to me. I couldn't read the look in his eyes because they were stone cold. Simply forcing my chin up, I gave him a rather proud look and showed him I was not going to back down. He would not get the best of me._

"_You would be wise to change your ethics in your classroom if you want to keep your job. If you don't, you won't have this position for much longer."_

"_Is that a threat, Snape? I don't do kindly to threats. Never did, never will."_

After that, he didn't stay too much longer. He shortly lectured me on how it was unprofessional and how childish it was of me. _Pleeeease._ He didn't want his little Slytherins to be made an example of. But I had already. I wasn't going to let anyone _fucking_ push me around. My classroom equals my rules. The oversized bat could suck it.

Ever since that night, I had no issues with anyone. Classes ran smoothly. No seeing Snape unless it was at meals or at required staff meetings. It was nice. Hermione, Katie, and I took afternoon walks when we could outside. I was bonding with them and close to calling them good friends. We could talk to each other about anything. I talked about my parents' divorce when I was young. Hermione told us about some of the dark things she experienced during the war. Katie even spoke to us about how she lost her young nephew in the war. I could never imagine what these two or anyone in Europe went through because of the war. Sympathizing about losing a family member was all about I could relate.

This afternoon, we had been strolling outside around the lake. Fall had quickly moved in, and, boy, was I enjoying it. Occasionally falling, the leaves were changing into the golds, reds, and burnt oranges that set the fall tone. Cool was the air as it nipped a bit at your nose, giving your face a natural blush. It was the time of year where you wore a few more layers, but not like the heavy clothing you wore during winter. It was just simply magnificent and these walks with the girls made it that much more enjoyable.

"You guys excited for tonight?" Katie asked Hermione and me with giddy excitement. She was referring to the schools Durmstrang and Beauxbaton coming to Hogwarts tonight.

Two weeks ago, McGonagall had given the staff meeting about the Triwizard Tournament. She thankfully went over a brief synopsis about the whole thing since being an American, I had no clue about the tournament. Duties for during the entire tournament were handed out. Hermione, the Astronomy teacher Professor Aurora Sinistra, and surprisingly Hagrid were in charge of assisting Beauxbatons with their needs. Proudfoot, Katie, and I were in charge of helping out Durmstrang with anything. Snape, Sprout, and Trelawney were to keep an eye of the Hogwarts students during the tournament.

"Never hearing about it until recently, I'm excited to see what it's all about. Sounds adventurous!" I said with an added hop in my step. Hermione and Katie just giggled at my antics and I gave them a fake pout while crossing my arms.

"I'm absolutely thrilled to use the French I've been studying with Madame Maxime. Also, it'll be rather interesting to see who replaced Karkaroff as the head of Durmstrang. That man was a bad man." Hermione finished with a displeased look on her face. Katie nodded in agreement.

"Yep. I heard that Bill Wealsey was going to take the spot." Katie gossiped. Hermione just snorted unlady-like.

"I doubt. Fleur wouldn't want to be anywhere where it's below freezing the majority of time. Plus, I don't think he'd want to go anywhere near where they _supposedly_ teach the Dark Arts." Hermione said with a knowing air.

Giving her a confused look, I asked, "Dark Arts?"

"Don't worry, Lauren. It's only a rumor. We never saw any of them actually perform the Dark Arts. Plus, if they do, we have Proudfoot," Hermione continued. "Also, I an article on you last week saying that you're rather skilled in dueling."

"Reading articles on me?" I asked blushing. It was weird having someone saying that to my face. I knew people read those articles, but no one usually brought it up with me.

"Yep. I wanted to know a little more about you." Katie just rolled her eyes at Hermione's statement.

"You know Hermione. You can always _ask_ Lauren about herself," Katie told Hermione like she was scolding a child. Turning to face me, Katie continued, "Sorry, Lauren. Hermione forgets how to socialize away from her books sometimes. She's been a VIP in the library since her third year in Hogwarts."

Hermione seemed a little annoyed by the comment. "Let's just head back inside. We have to clean up for dinner."

With that, we headed back to the castle to get ready to welcome our guests.

**xxxxxxx**

Miserable.

I have been absolutely miserable.

Ever since that _girl_ came to the school, I have been having night terrors. I have been seeing my dear Lily get slaughtered right in my face. The Death Curse ringing in my ears as I would reach out to her only to miss her every single time. The sadness in her eyes every time I failed was too much. It was every single night for a month now this was happening. Yelling for my poor flower in the middle of the night, I would wake up. The cruel reality would remind me that she is already gone. She's been gone for a long, long time now, but it does not ease my pain. I loved her. I still love her. She was unlike any other woman I have had the pleasure _or _pain of meeting in my hopeless existence. Her emerald green eyes would haunt me throughout my life.

_If only._

If only was the thing I always said to myself. If only, I could of convinced the Dark Lord to spare her. If only, I could of done more with the Order to help her. _If only I could of saved her._

These were the thoughts that would haunt me forever. Sleep would not come easy. It never did.

And now. Now, my personal stock of Sleepless Draught is not having the dire effect. I have almost come immune to it. And now it seems I have to restock my supply. Perhaps make a stronger batch next time. Up the doses.

I just had to do _something_ to stop the sodding nightmares.

I have no clue why the arrival of this girl was triggering these horrendous thoughts, but I _was _going to get to the bottom of it. I knew it was her fault. She did something. She _had _to. I know she did. The girl was untrustworthy. She had it out for me, like I did her.

She comes into this school able to _Apparate_ into it. That alone should have sent warning bells in everyone's heads. Only the Headmistress has the power! She comes to Hogwarts and everyone bloody likes her from the get-go. She tries to pry into my head and _then_ proceeds to act all innocent about it. Then! Then, there was the incident of her deducting 100 points from Slytherin! The gall of that girl! Just waltzes right in like she owns the place, terrorizing the students here. They even had a nickname for the girl! They were calling her the Wicked Witch of the West. The students were treating her like a bomb about to go off, afraid of the next time she explodes in anger.

_Sounds just like you, Severus._

Feeling a migraine coming on, I rubbed my forehead, shaking out the little voice talking in my head. No. No, she was nothing like me. I was different. I did not trust the little twit. She was an American. She was all sorts of strange and bizarre.

_But you're strange to others._

Frustrated, I took out my wand waving it in the air, breaking a random object in my chamber. I could hear the shattering of my cup that held all my quills. Not caring to clean it up at this very moment, I snatched my cloak that was laid out nearby and threw it on.

Dwelling on these thoughts were putting me in a fowl mood.

Making my way down the dark corridors, I had to head to the Great Hall now to meet up with the other staff members to make sure everything was running accordingly for the arrival of our new guests. Dinner started in about a half hour and the schools would be introduced before it begun so they could eat with us. _Why did they have to start this tradition up again? _Four years ago, they had brought back the Triwizard Tournament for who knows what reason after 500 years and a student had died. Now, they were doing the tournament again only after four years have passed.

Traditionally, they had done it every five years. It was true what I said to Proudfoot about it being a smart move for Minerva to bring it back to Hogwarts. If all went well this year, it would be a great imagine for the school. It was a smart move. It did not mean that I had to like it, though. Now, I had to keep an eye on triple the amount of students I had planned for this year. It was bothersome to say the least. I had very few students I actually tolerated. The rest were just a nuisance.

Finally arriving upon the Great Hall, I saw Bell, and Maiero conversing with Proudfoot. They were assigned to aid the Durmstrang boys and staff. Proudfoot was animatedly throwing his arms around in the mist of their conversation and they were all joyously laughing. I frowned. Seeing as he was otherwise preoccupied, this just left me without some to talk to. I was force to be the odd man out again. _I should be used to this._ It would have been to annoying if a certain bratty American was not involved in the equation. Maiero seemed to just float from group to group of people always fitting in real well like she belonged.

_She did not belong though._

This was my school. Not **hers**.

About to leave, I heard Proudfoot call me over. Internally, I cringed. Maiero was over there staring at me with a what would have been an unreadable look if you did not see the look in her eyes. Pure loathing filled them. Pure loathing for me. _Great. _With no other option, I strode my way over to the _happy_ group.

"Severus! Are you ready for the schools to grace us with their appearances this evening?" Proudfoot asked giving me a pat on the back in familiarity.

I just sent him a death glare, silently warning him not to do that again.

"No. More students to watch over was not exactly on my agenda this year," I simply stated. Proudfoot just laughed.

"Lighten up Severus. They are just kids. No harm," he grinned.

"Yea, Severus. Just mere _children_. They don't know better," Maiero decided to chime in. I could detect the undertone in her sentence. Before I could retort, Minerva came over to us.

"Proudfoot, Lauren, and Katie. Durmstrang are due to arrive any minute. If you could kindly go to the docks to greet them, that would be wonderful. I've already sent Aurora, Hagrid, and Hermione to get the girls from Beauxbatons," Minerva said turned to the group. Turning to me, she continued, "Severus. I need you to consult with Shacklebolt. He's due to floo in any moment with the Triwizard Cup. Make sure there is no hassle with students bothering him. If they do, you know what to do."

Simply nodding, I headed towards the Teachers' Lounge where the Minister would be arriving. Arriving to the lounge, I was surprised to see Shacklebolt in the room conversing with none other than boy wonder, Harry Potter. _As if my day cannot get any worse, now I have to deal with him?_ The two seemed to take notice of me and greeted me.

"Severus Snape! Nice to see you," Shacklebolt warmly said shaking my hand vigorously. I merely nodded my head.

"Potter."

"Snape."

Sensing nothing else was to be said, Shacklebolt clapped his hands together and grinned. "Now that we've made or introductions, let's make our way to the Great Hall with the trophy."

And we did just that. We took all the twists and turns all the way back to the Great Hall.

Lifting my arm up, I stopped Potter and Shacklebolt at the closed doors. Minerva wanted to introduce Shacklebolt with the trophy after both school acknowledged.

Waiting patiently, I could see the boys from Durmstrang standing proudly in formation with determined looks on their faces. The uniforms were red cloth trimmed in heavy furs and black boots made durable for the mountains that surrounded Durmstrang. Their uniforms were made for the cold weather from Northern Europe. Looking at the students, you would never guess some of them were as young as 14 because in Durmstrang all the boys looked like full grown men. They were raised strong up North which is probably why a lot of the females from Hogwarts had imaginary hearts fluttering around their empty heads when one walked by. _Teenage hormones._

Glancing around, my eyes fell on the girls from Beauxbatons. They were all delicate almost fragile looking creatures as if you might break them because they were so dainty looking. Deriving from France, the students already had a certain charm that made a lot of the male population at the last tournament go bloody mad. It was rumored that majority of the females were Veela or at least part Veela. Let's just say that every one of his male students talked about asking them to the Yule ball that year. Maxime, the Headmistress, would be honored to hear that about her girls. She always made sure there was not even a hair out of place in the practically perfect blue uniforms. _I'm pretty sure she made them take certain 'Charm' classes to get that kind of attention._

As the Beauxbatons girls were called, I spotted a certain Bulgarian seeker hovering around the Durmstrang boys. Viktor Krum, a former student of Durmstrang, was chatting with a tall gruff looking character I presumed to be the new Headmaster for their school. He seemed to have felt my gaze because he nodded towards me then caught the gaze of Potter next to me. Giving the Potter boy a small wave, Krum went back to the conversation he was having.

"What's Krum doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question, Potter."

Then, you could hear Minerva introduce Durmstrang.

_Finally, I can be rid of Potter's presence soon._


	6. A Brit, a Bulgarian, and an American

**Aloha! Thanks for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! I love it!**

**So, we got to dwell a little bit more into the mind of Severus Snape in the last chapter. Poor guy. He's all sorts of untrusting towards Lauren. Still pretty much hates everything, though. Who knows! But, alas! Viktor Krum made his timely debut! How does he tie into this? How will Hermione react? Let's find out! And a surprise visit from Harry Potter? I wonder what Ginny thinks as she's still in school.**

**Also, my chapters seem to be getting longer! Lucky you guys!**

**-Potionsguru: Thank you for catching those things! I appreciate it.**

**-The Yoshinator: I love the fact that you're so into this story like I am :]**

**-The Queen of Mean: Thanks for being awesome. :D**

**-Snapenekolove: Will do!**

**Don't forget to review! Feedback is always great!**

* * *

**xxxxxxx**

_Disclaimer: Really. I'm broke. Can't even fathom._

**xxxxxxx**

* * *

**A Brit, a Bulgarian, and an American.**

* * *

He still looked as yummy as he was three years ago, if not, better.

When Durmstrang strode in doing their little display of manipulating fire and such capturing the attention of everyone in the Great Hall, my eyes were solely focused on one strong figure walking behind the school. Buff still in all the right places. He was still very dominant looking. Very masculine. It was all alluring. It took everything to keep myself from drooling. I watched his arms swing purposely like he was a man on a mission. They were probably just as ripped like before from all the Quidditch training he put himself through. As I was drinking his entirety lost in my own thoughts, I failed to notice that he had spotted me at the head table. Locking eyes with me, his brown eyes still held that passionate stare from that summer. _Oh that was a good summer._ Trying to act cool, I merely sent him a smirk. Which in return, he sent me a full blown grin.

Viktor Krum had all the right appeal that sent chills down my spine.

Interrupting my ogle session, I felt a nudge to my left. I knew Hermione was trying to get my attention, but I didn't care. I wanted to continue to mentally undress the rather sexy Bulgarian giving me the look in the crowd.

"What," I asked not even bothering to look. _That man could melt women with that body and smile.._

Nudge. Nudge.

Waving her off, I continued to watch Viktor.

Nudge. Nudge.

"What, Hermione?" I asked frustrated.

Finally looking at her, I was slightly taken by surprise at the look of dread she had on her face. She looked like she had seen a ghost. All clammy and pale. It wasn't something I was used to in her usually upbeat company. Being concerned, I rubbed her back a bit giving her a confused look.

"You can't let him sit by me." This really took me by surprise.

"What?"

"I said you can't let him sit by me."

"Why, though?" She sighed.

"Krum had a thing for me a few years ago. I don't know if he's over that or not."

Then, suddenly, it hit me.

"You're the girl he used talking about!" I quietly exclaimed as if I was just discovering the earth was round.

"What do you mean?" Now it was her turn to look confused.

Briefly, I gave her the low down on my summer in Moscow when I was 20. I had met Viktor Krum at the World's Transfigurations Competition since he was a presenter there. We had explored Moscow together since it had both our first times there and ended up getting a little close to each other. _Okay, maybe really close._ Mutually attracted to each other, we decided to have a little fun while both of us were in town and well…let's just say I got to seehow in shape his Quidditch body _really_ was.

While there was no romantic relationship between us, Viktor had confided in me about a girl he had met here at Hogwarts and how he really wanted to see where things would go for him with her. He had also told me that she most likely didn't feel as strongly to him like he did to her because of a red headed boy that seemed very frustrated every time Viktor was with the girl. He had seemed a little bit upset about it, because she was different from the other girls that pursued him. That she didn't _even _pursue him, but he chased her. It was a little heartbreaking really.

"Oh," was all she managed to say. This was the first time I've ever seen her without anything to say.

Suddenly, I heard the legs of the empty seat to my right scratch against the floor. My mouth was fighting the urge to spread into a grin when I saw Viktor Krum taking the seat. _He is still every bit handsome close up as he was before. _Hermione just sat, looking forward trying her best to ignore him. Krum seemed to have noticed, but I just shrugged my shoulders and shook my head.

"Hey there, stranger," I said propping head on my fist as my elbow rested on the table grinning at him.

"Hallo, Lauren. It's been a vhile," He said in his heavy accent.

"That it has."

Under the table, I could feel his large hand rest on my right knee emanating warmth that I haven't been accustomed to in a while. Viktor was looking me over, as if to see if something has changed in our three years apart. Internally, I was glad I wore my deep red dress tonight. It was always his favorite to see me in. _Though, he seemed to like it better preferably on the floor._

"You've been a very busy vitch since Moscow." This made me chuckle.

"You've been a very busy wizard also. I'm actually surprised to see you here. I thought you were playing Quidditch."

Rubbing my knee, he smiled at me and said, "I am. Vut, I am teaching flying at Durmstrang vhile it is the off season. There, I get to practice and train for the next season on the off time. As you used to say, 'A Vin-Vin situation'."

Yep. _Vin-Vin indeed._

"So, vhat brought you to Hogvarts, Lauren? Last time I checked, you vere back in America." I shrugged.

"McGonagall had asked me about two weeks before the term started if I wanted the job. She was pleased with my work and stuff. I thought it'd be a nice change. I'd like to share the wealth of my knowledge on Transfigurations. It's my passion." He was grinning like a fool and I couldn't help but also smile back. It was nice to have a familiar face around. And as much as I have grown close to Hermione and Katie, they were no comparison to _male_ company.

"Vell, I'm glad, because then this vouldn't have happened then," he said gesturing between the two of us with his hand that wasn't resting on my knee affectionately.

"True." I simply stated. Noticing that McGonagall was about to announce Shacklebolt, I whispered in Viktor's ear teasingly, "Perhaps we should set a good example for the students and _maybe_ pay attention to what the Headmistress has to say."

After McGonagall and noticed the arrival of Shacklebolt and the trophy, everyone was quite surprised to see Harry Potter escorting him to the front followed shortly behind with an ever grouchy looking Snape. Harry Potter had gotten a standing obviation from the entire hall even before he had reached the front of the hall. The poor boy looked to be slightly embarrassed as he scratched the back of his head blushing furiously. Apparently, Boy Wonder wasn't used to the attention yet like some people think he was.

Following Shacklebolt finished announcing all the rules and requirements to enter the Triwizard Tournament, he took a seat next to McGonagall for dinner while Harry Potter sat at the Gryffindor table next to one of the older girls I vaguely remembered from one of my classes. He seemed fairly close to her. _Ginny Weasley, if I remember correctly._ She was an attractive yet simple looking girl. Thin, tall, and she had hell of some red hair on her. She always had a sweet smile on except for the few moments I caught her at Quidditch practice. Being captain for the Gryffindors, she had learned to put her foot down. Good girl, all around though.

Dinner went smoothly for the most part. Hermione successfully ignored Viktor the entire time. I could tell she wasn't ready to talk to him about whatever personal relationship they had in the past. In time she would though. Seeing Viktor here seemed to shock her and maybe she just need to collect her thoughts on the whole thing before having that confrontation. Viktor and I played catch up with each other. It was nice.

Like I said, dinner for the well mostly, but I only had one moment I had a brief issue.

And who do you guess had to do with it?

Yep.

Snape.

_It was always Snape being a thorn in my side._

Being normal and catching up with an old friend, I was talking with Viktor over dinner on the last three years. I talked about my father and his upcoming wedding this year. Viktor told me about his recent success with a Quidditch camp he had started in Bulgaria. Everything had been fine, until Viktor had whispered something funny joke about a Boggart. I laughed at the joke and rubbed his back tenderly until I saw the expressionless stare of Snape looking at me and Viktor. Merely giving him a scowl, I expected him to back off but he didn't. In fact, he did the exact _opposite_. He tried probing around in my head. Furious as ever, I block him out of my head so forcefully that he almost fell out of his chair! This got everyone's attention at the Head Table. Everyone's questioning eyes were on Snape now. Seemingly embarrassed by the commotion it appeared he had caused, Snape stormed out of the staff's entrance by the table. Silent during the whole thing, Viktor during this whole thing had a puzzled look on his face as he watched the whole scenario between the Potions Professor and I.

"Are you alright, Lauren? You look like you were are about to kill that man," Viktor asked me concerned. Letting go of my scowl, it was replaced with a weary look. Sighing, I nodded exhausted from this never ending charade from Snape.

"That man is just a handful. He has it out for me for whatever reason and I am just growing exhausted with his annoyances with me." Viktor gave me sympathetic squeeze to my hand and gave me an adoring look. "Thanks, Viktor. You're too kind. You'll get yourself a girl one day."

Giving me a playful devious look, he whispered quietly so no one could hear.

"Maybe we could talk about it over drinks later. You still drink wine?"

Grinning knowingly, I responded, "Cabernet Sauvignon."

_Tonight will be a good night._

**xxxxxxx**

Lauren Maiero was a good for nothing tart.

Throughout dinner, I had seen the looks she had been giving the Bulgarian seeker. Her wanton American behavior was shining through in all its glory. The very personal touches on his shoulder. The flirtatious stares. That sly grin. She held no restraints. And Viktor Krum? He had been eating up every last word the stupid witch was feeding him. It was appalling. The two of them just sitting there, drooling over each other like animals in heat. Krum even had slid his hand under the table towards her. _Merlin knows what they were doing._

It was an embarrassment.

I'm surprised Minerva didn't say anything to those two.

Then. _Then,_ the brat had humiliated me by nearly knocking me out of my chair! I tried to creep into the crevices of the mind that was Lauren Maiero, and she had shut me out with such force that it nearly sent me flying out of my seat. Not wanting to be under everyone's scrutinizing stares, I had made a swift exit coming back to my personal quarters. That was an hour ago.

Now, here I am pacing back and forth determining a way to confront that frustrating woman. I wanted to get down to the bottom of her less than thrilling conduct. I was going to make her come out with the truth whether it is the last thing I do. I do not care if I have to bring her to the brink of tears. I wanted answers. _Needed_ answers. Why did her being here bring the nightmares I experience every night? Why did she walk around like she was Merlin's gift to everyone? Why? Why? _Why?_

Determined to wring in some sense into Maiero's little neck, I barged out of my quarters with full intent to confront the girl like a bat out of hell. Rushing down the corridors, I was mentally locking in what I was going to speak to her about. It was quiet in the castle now. My footsteps were echoing loudly.

Step, step, step.

Each step was a step closer to bring Maiero down.

Step, step, step.

_I was going to get to the bottom of this._

Quickly striding up the stairs, I such for the Rowena Ravenclaw statue where her quarters were located on the second floor. I knocked on the statue when I approached it, waiting for her to answer. I could hear muffles and laughter coming from behind the statue, but she had yet to appear. Annoyed, I knocked again but a little bit more forcefully to get the message across that it was urgent. Still no response. Mentally, I started cursing her to answer so that this was not a waste of my precious time.

Finally, I heard her voice.

"Who is it?"

"Snape." I could hear her sigh on the other side.

"What do you want? I'm busy."

"It's urgent that I speak to you."

Suddenly, I saw the Ravenclaw statue move to the side to reveal a door. _Good. It's about time._ As I went to open the door, it had already started swing open.

What I saw was not what I expected.

There stood the new Transfigurations teacher in nothing but an oversized white male button up leaning up on the door frame.

"I said I was busy. What did you need to speak to me about that it was so urgent?" she sniped.

But I couldn't respond. My mouth had gone dry. All thoughts flew out of my head. All that saw was her toned tan legs that peaked out of the garment she was wearing. They appeared to never end. She had some cleavage that was _very_ visible since the shirt she was wearing was not fully buttoned. Her brown, no, _chocolate_ hair was untamed like a lion's mane and was cascading over her one shoulder that was visible due to the shirt slipping down. Right now, Lauren Maiero was the exact opposite of prim and proper as everyone knew her to be. In fact, it seems that she had even had a _roll in the hay_ as some Americans would put it.

What made things worst was I could feel my body **reacting** to the half naked enemy of a woman standing in front of me.

"I'm waiting, Snape."

So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"What in bloody hell are you doing answering your door dressed like that?"

_Good job. I'll really get to the bottom of things, now._

After looking at me for a second, she threw her head back and laughed. Maiero laughed like I had never heard her laughed before. It almost sounded cynical. Taunting me. Mocking me. Folding her arms which caused the shirt to inch up a bit, she sported a smug look on her face. It took a lot of will power not to glance at her bare legs again.

"If you could recall in your tiny little mind professor, I _did_ say I was busy. Or if that too much for you to take in at this moment?"

"Why you little…"

"Babe, vhy don't you come back to bed," a heavily accented voice interrupted from behind Maiero. I saw a pair of bare arms wrap around her midsection. That was when I saw Viktor Krum's face peer over Maiero's shoulder, resting his head on it while her kissing her neck. Almost devouring it. She just gave an approving smile to him, and whisper in his ear that she would be there in a minute.

**Smack.**

The woman had just smacked Viktor Krum's ass as he had turned back towards her chambers.

_She really had no sense of proprietary!_

"So, back to what we were discussing. Why did you wish to speak with this mere child?" She repeated turning back to face me. The uninterested look on her face was enough to for me to recollect my thoughts.

"I wished to speak to you about earlier in the Great Hall."

Looking at her nails like she was rather be elsewhere, she replied, "Oh you mean how you tried to sneak into _my mind_? That's what you get."

"You were the one who did it in the first place, I remember."

"You know. For someone who has condoning me for doing childish things, that sound like something one would do."

_Her tongue was sharp, that was for sure._

"But you do not deny it."

"Nope," she simply stated.

"Stupid witch."

"Oversized gargoyle."

"I'm expecting an apology from you," I stated a matter of fact. She just laughed at me. _Again._

"Oh, Snape. You're priceless. Don't we remember the last time I tried to give you an apology? Huh? You didn't take to well to it. What makes you think I'm going to give you one now?" Her eyes spoke of her lack of kindness for me. With a cruel smile, I could see why the students were calling her the Wicked Witch of the West. Maiero was definitely living up to it.

"Why must you be so _frustrating, _you damn woman!" I practically yelled. My patience were wearing thin.

"You have been nothing be ill mannered to me yourself _professor._ I told you before I don't take kindly to threats.

Walking up to me, she got in my face and continued, "I may be young, Snape, but I am _not _someone to mess around with. I've had my far share of problems, and I don't need the likes of you ruining this for me! I've been through hell and back. So, either change _your ethics_ or you are going to be in for a bumpy ride."

Grabbing her arm, I pulled her close and whispered in her ear harshly, "I can be a very, _very _cruel man, Miss Maiero. You may have a strong body waiting for you in your bedroom room right now, but I can use all the brains that boy doesn't have and make you right at home in hell."

Violently, she snatched her arm back rubbing it vigorously. She gave me the rude gesture with her middle finger and slammed her door shut not bothering to say anything. Muttering and curses could be heard from the other side. No doubt wishing to hex me into oblivion. As the statue of Rowena Ravenclaw moved back into place where it firmly sat in front of the door, I turned around to make my way back to the dungeons thinking the only thought that popped into my mind.

_Miss Maiero has quite the behind on her._

That night, I did not have a nightmare about dear Lily.

Instead, I had quite the dream with Miss Maiero as the star.

**xxxxxxx**

After that argument with Snape in the hallway last night, I found myself taking out my frustrations with Viktor in bed. The sex had been amazing. _Oh so amazing._ But what was even nicer was waking up this morning with his arms engulfing me as he slept. Laying here like this, it was content. No yelling. No spiteful things being said. It was just simply peaceful. It was one of the things I loved about this relationship with Viktor. While we definitely had a physical attraction for each other, we didn't expect anything else from each other. We just simply company. Whoever said you couldn't be friends-with-benefits never had what me and Viktor had. And boy were they missing out. Kissing him on the forehead, I left him a quick note and got ready for to meet Hermione for breakfast. I knew Viktor would be sleeping in for a bit more.

Waiting by the floor length portrait down the hall that was Hermione's door, I made conversation with the knight in it that would not stop calling me 'his fair maiden'. As I waited for Hermione so we could walk with each other to the Great Hall for breakfast, I conversed with the knight for a bit. Asking him about how his portait got here at Hogwarts, and why he was chosen for Hermione's doorway. He merely just chuckled and said that he was a knight. That's what knights did. They protected damsels in distress. Getting a bit annoyed with the knight, I knocked. There was no response right away, so I waited.

So I waited some more.

Five minutes went by.

Then ten minutes.

_Where is she?_

Knocking on her door again carefully not portraying my displeasure, I faintly heard her say, "Just a minute, Lauren!" Within, a few seconds the door swung opened with Hermione looking a little flustered. Then, I also noticed a hickey on her neck. _At least I wasn't the only one getting busy last night! _ She seemed to notice me staring at it because she blushed a very deep shade of red while adjusting her collar so the hickey wasn't visible anymore.

"Ron flooed in last night again. Didn't he?" I asked coyly.

She blushed and muttered, "Maybe…"

_He's been doing this for a week now!_

After teasing her a bit about Ron visiting her in the middle of the night, we finally began strolling in the direction of the hall for an early breakfast. The hallways were quiet and not a lot of people were roaming around this early in the morning. Given that today was Saturday, most of the school was sleeping in. Hermione and I were both early birds so we always were up doing something together. Katie, on the other hand, well…she had trouble sometimes waking up in time for her early classes. That girl could sleep in _well _past noon if giving the chance.

As we were walking in silence, my mind started to wander to the increasing issue that was Snape. Mainly, the incident that happened last night. When he told me that he would make me at home in hell, it had taken everything for me last night not to shudder. I couldn't help but wonder _why _he was so bent out of shape with anything that I was involved in. It almost seemed like he didn't trust me. Granted, I didn't make a great first impression with him, but I _did_ attempt to apologize shortly after only to be snubbed. Also, I put on a tough facade in front of him, because I could tell he was the type of man that would take any flaw he could find and use it to his advantage. I did that to anyone that I felt would attack me whether it was physical or just to my character. It was a coping mechanism I've always done to fight off my rising anxiety in those kind of situations.

Furrowing my brows together, I tried to think of what exact moment that made him despise me so much. The whole thing was starting to eat at me like a bed bug. Irritating. _The whole thing was just irritating._ Deciding that maybe a fresh perspective might be better, I decided to bring it up with Hermione. She was a smart witch. She also would have a pretty good insight on Snape since she had been around him for seven years.

"Hey, Hermione. I got a question to ask you."

"Sure. Shoot."

"Well, why do you think Snape has it out for me so badly?" I inquired looking at her as we continued to walk.

Wearing a concentrated look, she thought about it. Her eyes were riddled with various questions she was asking herself as she thought hard about the topic. I could practically see the possible ideas flying a mile a minute through her brain. I understood that no one really knew Snape personally, but I didn't think it was _hard_ to come up with a logically explanation.

"Well…" she began still thinking about it. "Maybe it has the fact that he has a hard time trusting people as it is, you being new and something he isn't familiar with could be something. I mean, don't take my word for it. Snape is such a complex and withdrawn person. No one, but Dumbledore really knew him on a personal level."

Nodding, I could understand that idea.

"Also, perhaps because you're American and the way you do things is just something he's just not accustomed to. I mean, from us Europeans, you definitely are different."

At this statement, I gave her a look. She quickly recovered, waving her arms around in an act of denfense.

"I'm not saying that in a bad way, Lauren. But you have to agree. Americans are definitely different. Snape might not like it, is all I'm saying. He might hate change."

Stopping by a nearby window, I gazed at the autumn weather. The sun was quickly making its way up in the sky, casting an ethereal glow on the valley below. I could see the Giant Squid splashing playfully at the birds flying by in the lake. Its long tentacles were hitting the water trying to splash the birds that were swooping down getting fish for their morning meals. Nature always was something to relax to while watching it. Not taking my eyes off the scene outside, I continued talking to Hermione.

"I guess," I sighed. "But it still isn't fair. You know he came by my room last night only to chew me out. Almost broke my door he was knocking so hard! I told him I was busy, but he didn't care. Viktor and I were having some alone time together and he interrupted it! I can't even get personal time without that man stalking my shadow. It's just _frustrating._"

"I'm sorry Lauren. Hopefully he loses interest soon," Hermione chimed in totally ignoring that fact that I implied to my night with Viktor.

"Me too. He's bad for my health."

"I can tell. I hate to seeing your anxiety build up over the overgrown bat."

"I couldn't agree more. I hope his greasy hair gets lit on fire in his next potions class. And I hope it's a Gryffindor that does it."

Hermione chuckled at the thought, "That would be funny."

Looking at her with a deadpan face, I said, "It would be fucking hilarious."

Bursting into hysterical laughter, we both joked about how awkward he would look with a bald head all the way to breakfast.

Cracking jokes about the snarky potions master made my mood instantly better.

_Thank you, Hermione._


End file.
